1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input processor such as table calculator, teller's machine or the like which facilitates the input of numerical values, which are generally used repeatedly or frequently, in a simplified sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art a table calculator is known which is provided with a particular key for input of particular numerical values that are used frequently or repeatedly. Such particular key usually provided in the prior art apparatus is a 00 key or a 000 key. The purpose for which the 00 key or the 000 key is provided is to simplify the input operation of "0". When "00" or "000" must be put in using 0 key, the key has to be repeatedly pressed twice or three times. The use of a 00 key or a 000 key eliminates the trouble of repeating the key operation. Input of "00" or "000" can be performed by pressing the 00 key or 000 key only once.
However, 00 or 000 keys only can be used as a substitution for double or triple key operation of the 0 key. When any value other than "0" is to be put in repeatedly two or more times or when it is wished to put in any frequently used numerical data in a series only by one key operation, the 00 or 000 keys can not be used at all. In such case, 00 or 000 keys becomes useless and no merit of simplified key operation is obtainable.